1. Field
The following description relates to a sound zooming apparatus and method synchronized with a moving picture zooming function, and more particularly, to a sound zooming technique in which ambient noise is removed or reduced from an audio signal input through a plurality of microphones to thereby enhance a long distance sound according to moving picture zooming control.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of apparatuses capable of taking moving pictures, such as digital camcorders or camcorder phones, user created contents (UCC) have increased in production and circulation. In addition, advances in high-speed Internet and web technologies have led to an increase in UCC distribution channels, and thus there is a greater demand for digital devices capable of photographing high-definition moving pictures.
In a conventional digital camera, since a zooming function is applied to only an image (that is, the zooming function is not applied to sounds), ambient background noise and a long distance sound are input together regardless of what is displayed on a screen of a moving picture taken in a zooming mode. Thus, it is difficult to photograph a realistic moving picture.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus, such as a camera, camcorder, and the like, which can perform sound zooming in synchronization with zooming of a moving picture.